Pat Bullard
Patrick “Pat” Bullard (born February 6, 1959, in Mississauga, ON) is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, game show host and writer. Early Life & Comedy Born in Mississauga, Ontario, Bullard started his career early on. His successful stand-up comedy routines quickly led him to Los Angeles. Once there, he performed at top comedy clubs throughout the country, including the world famous Comedy Store and Improvisation Club. Various TV Hosting Gigs His ability to connect and interact with audiences led Pat to New York City, in 1996 where he hosted his own self-titled talk show The Pat Bullard Show. After his talk show ended, Bullard returned to Los Angeles. He then began landing other TV hosting gigs, none of them proved to be very successful. First, he hosted a revival of the popular dating Game Show Love Connection (previously hosted by veteran Game Show Host Chuck Woolery from 1983-1994), debuting on September 21, 1998. Viewers did not take too kindly to this revival and with low ratings, it only lasted just the one season with the last episode airing on June 4, 1999. In 2001, Bullard landed another hosting gig which was also short-lived. He hosted the pilot and revival version of the classic Game Show Card Sharks (previous versions hosted by Jim Perry, Bob Eubanks, & Bill Rafferty), making it's debut on September 17, 2001. New episodes aired until December 14, 2001 with four weeks of reruns following. Just like with the revival of Love Connection, viewers, especially hardcore Game Show fans, also did not take too kindly this rendition of Card Sharks and with poor ratings and scathing reviews, the show was cancelled altogether in early January 2002. While reruns for the Perry, Rafferty, and Eubanks versions have aired (Perry & Eubanks continues today) on the Game Show Network, Bullard's version has not been seen in reruns since it's abrupt cancellation but a handful of episodes does circulate among tape traders. In 2008, he hosted Here Come the Newlyweds for the ABC network (the title references to Jonny Jacobs' opening line in the The Newlywed Game intro, also aired on ABC), premiering on March 2, 2008 and ran until July 13, 2009. Pat also previously hosted two short-lived game shows in the late 80s, early 90s: Baloney in 1989 & cancelled after just 13 episodes and Hold Everything debuting in June 1990 and cancelled in August. Writing & Producing Spend nearly two decades in the entertainment business, more so in comedy, Bullard was also a creative force as a Writer & Producer. He has written for popular TV sitcoms such as Roseanne, Grace Under Fire, Two Guys and a Girl, and Reba, where he also served as an executive producer. Personal Life Bullard resides in Southern, California with his wife, Amy and their four children, sons Jacob & Sam and twins Hailey & Ryan. He is the younger brother of former late-night talk show Host Mike Bullard and appeared alongside him on his show Open Mike with Mike Bullard during a New Years Eve Special. Gallery Hol20Everything20Pi203.jpg|Pat w/ long hair on his short-lived game show Hold Everything in 1990 Love20Connection20199820Pic203.jpg|Pat on set of the short-lived 1998 Love Connection revival Card20Sharks20200120Pic201.jpg|Pat (w/ a devilish-like grin) on set of the 2001 revival of Card Sharks 0untitled.png|smiling headshot of Pat Category:Hosts